


Point To Prove

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Draco, Community: hp_may_madness, Dom Charlie, Dom/sub, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Charlie Weasley, Wand Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “You know where you went wrong.” and ‘wand play’ from Day 21 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point To Prove

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/36556.html)

“You know where you went wrong, don’t you?”

“No, Sir,” Draco panted, pulling uselessly against the bonds around his wrists and ankles, tying him to the bed.

“Brute, am I?” Charlie asked, as he paced around the bed, letting his wand trail over Draco’s pale skin. “Neanderthal. Relying on strength, incapable of tenderness, subtlety… Is that right?”

“No, Sir,” he squirmed.

“You said it?”

Draco closed his eyes, swallowing hard, “Yes, Sir…”

“I think it’s about time I showed you, Draco,” he looked down at his wand, stroking it softly, “just how gentle I can be…”

With a flick of his wand, Draco’s ankles flew above his head, the restraints tying above his wrists. Draco’s hard cock bobbed a few inches from his face.

Draco gasped and squirmed as Charlie’s wand trailed down his crack, slipping ever so slightly into his hole. The magic crackled over his skin, across his balls, along his cock. Draco moaned, arching, torn between fear telling him to run and lust urging him for more.

“Oh yes,” Charlie muttered as he watched his now slicked wand disappear halfway into Draco’s eager hole, “I can be all you need... I can be patient, Draco. _Very_ patient.”


End file.
